Ciò che è morto è morto
| numero_stagione=5 | numero_episodio=12 | data_ABC=8 aprile 2009 | data_FOX=22 giugno 2009 | data_RAI=sconosciuta | flashback=Ben | giorni= | titolo_originale=Dead Is Dead | sceneggiatore=Brian K. Vaughan & Elizabeth Sarnoff | regista=Stephen Williams | guest=Sterling Beaumon - Giovane Ben Nestor Carbonell - Richard Alpert Alan Dale - Charles Widmore Jeff Fahey - Frank Lapidus Melissa Farman - Giovane Danielle Rousseau Brad William Henke - Bram David S. Lee - Giovane Charles Widmore Tania Raymonde - Alex Zuleikha Robinson - Ilana Saïd Taghmaoui - Caesar Sonya Walger - Penelope Widmore | costar=Marvin DeFreitas - Piccolo Charlie Devon Gearhart - Giovane Ethan Matt Hoffman - Jed Lehualani Silva - Piccola Alex | uncredited=Kevin Durand - Martin Keamy }} è il dodicesimo episodio della Quinta stagione di Lost, il novantottesimo dell’intera serie. Ben, Locke e Sun si incamminano verso il Tempio dove Ben sarà giudicato dal mostro. Nei flashback, le origini delle agitazioni nei rapporti tra Ben e Widmore saranno rivelati. Trama Flashback 1977 parla a Benjamin Linus per la prima volta]] Charles Widmore arriva in groppa ad un cavallo al campo degli Altri. Dopo un duro confronto con Richard Alpert, entra nella tenda dove riposa il giovane Ben, ancora convlescente per lo sparo inflittogli da Sayid, e si siede. Mentre parlano appare chiaro che Ben non conserva ricordo di come si sia ferito. Charles dice al ragazzo che presto verrà rimandato indietro tra le persone della Dharma Initiative ma gli assicura che resterà per sempre uno degli Altri. 1989 e Ethan spiano il campo della Rousseau.]] Ben e il giovane Ethan Rom stanno in spiaggia nascosti in un cespuglio vicino ad una tenda. Ethan prova a convincere Ben a lasciarlo agire ma questo lo zittisce dicendo che agirà da solo. Dentro la tenda sta dormendo la giovane Danielle Rousseau. Ben punta la sua pistola per ucciderla ma la sua bambina neonata Alex si sveglia e comincia a piangere mentre Ben urta il carillon di Danielle. Rousseau interroga Ben su quello che sta facendo e si convince che sia il responsabile della Malattia che ha infettato il suo gruppo. Ben prende la bimba in braccio sparando un colpo per terra in modo da intimare alla francese di non muoversi; quindi le dice che Alex con lui sarà al sicuro e che deve considerarsi fortunata per essere ancora viva. Prima di andarsene Ben dice a Danielle che se mai le capitasse di sentire dei sussurri dovrà immediatamente correre nella direzione opposta, quindi scompare tra gli alberi insieme ad Alex ed Ethan. al campo degli Altri.]] Una volta tornato al campo degli Altri, Ben si scontra con Charles che gli domanda perchè sia tornato con una neonata. Ben si lamenta di non essere stato avvisato, quando ha accettato la missione, del fatto che la donna da eliminare avesse con sè una figlia e che non si è sentito in grado di ucciderla anche perchè è pazza. Ma Widmore afferma che tutte le sue decisioni sono state prese per proteggere l'isola: a questo però Ben ribatte di non credere che Jacob gli abbia suggerito di liberarsi di una neonata e fa per consegnargliela sfidandolo implicitamente ad eliminarla personalmente. Charles a quel punto se ne va nella sua tenda. 1992 o più tardi viene esiliato]] Nel villaggio Dharma, Ben sta spingendo Alex su un'altalena quando viene avvicinato da Richard. Richard informa Ben del fatto che il sottomarino sta per partire, ma che non è obbligato ad andare a salutare i passeggeri se non vuole. Ben sente comunque di doverlo fare, quindi si reca al Pala Ferry, dove vede un ammanettato Widmore che sta per essere condotto da due guardie all'interno del sottomarino. Ben si rivolge a Widmore, che lo accusa di essersi presentato solo per godere della vista del suo esilio. Widmore è stato esiliato per aver "infranto le regole": cioè, per aver regolarmente abbandonato l'Isola e per avere una famiglia al di fuori di questa (nello specifico, una "figlia avuta relazionandosi con una donna esterna alla comunità"). Widmore si rivolge sprezzosamente a Ben dicendogli che un giorno avrà da scegliere tra Alex e l'Isola, viene quindi condotto all'interno del sottomarino ed esiliato. Mentre le guardie lo scortano, sul retro delle loro giacche è possibile vedere dei trigrammi trapezoidali, simili ai simboli presenti negli I Ching. 2008 punta la pistola contro Penny]] Dopo aver lasciato Jack e gli altri a Los Angeles, Ben sta camminando lungo il porticciolo e chiama Charles Widmore, informandolo che sta andando ad uccidere sua figlia, Penny, che si trova lì. Appena le si avvicina per farlo, incontra Desmond che sta parcheggiando, scaricando la spesa dalla macchina. Quendo egli chiede a Ben cosa stesse facendo lì, Ben gli spara, anche se non fatalmente, lasciandolo riverso sull'asfalto. Ben quindi continua a dirigersi verso la barca, tenendo la pistola puntata su Penny, svelandole che il padre di lei ha ucciso sua figlia. Penny sostiene di non avere rapporti col padre, ma Ben si prepara a sparare finchè non vede il figlio di Penny e Desmond, Charlie. Ben quindi abbassa l'arma, ma viene sopraffatto e brutalmente picchiato da Desmond, che lo scaraventa in acqua dalla banchina. Eventi nel tempo reale guarda una foto nel suo vecchio ufficio dell'Idra.]] Ben si sveglia e trova Locke seduto affianco a lui. Ben rimane sorpreso che Locke è vivo, ma dice a Locke che si aspettava il suo ritorno alla vita. Lui dice a Locke che ha infranto le regole e ora deve rispondere alle conseguenze, le quali saranno date dal giudizio del Mostro. Ben allora passeggia sulla spiaggia, dove molti superstiti, inclusi Bram e Ilana, stanno provando a trasportare una cassa con all'interno, come dicono loro, approvvigionamenti neccessari per muoversi. Ben parla a Caesar di Locke, dicendogli che lui non crede che Locke fosse presente sul volo. Ben finge sorpresa quando Ceasar gli racconta che Locke gli ha detto che era stato lui ad ucciderlo, e Ben definisce Locke come pazzo e pericoloso. Caesar dice a Ben che gli parerà le spalle e mostra la sua arma presa nell'ufficio di Ben poco prima. Più tardi, nell'ufficio dell'Idra, Ben fruga la scrivania in cerca di qualche cosa. Trova una foto con lui ed alex, poi nella stanza entra Locke, allora quest'ultimo gli chiede il motivo per il quale l'abbia ucciso e Ben gli risponde che ucciderlo era l'unico modo per convincere gli altri a tornare, come sappiamo però John era già intenzionato a suicidarsi e aveva delle informazioni che sarebbero morte con lui, per questo Ben lo ferma, per farsi dare quelle informazioni. Ben aggiunge che era la cosa migliore da fare per l'isola e Locke risponde che sperava solo che gli facesse delle scuse. IL discorso finisce con John che decide di aiutare Ben nel suo scopo, ovvero nell'essere giudicato. spara a Caesar]] Ben e John sono pronti a partire per l'isola più grande con una delle barche, ma arriva Caesar con altri tre sopravvissuti, questo vieta a John di prendere una barca, affermando che è lui che comanda, Locke insiste e Caesar cerca nella borsa il suo piccolo fucile con l'intenzione di minacciarlo, ma Ben tira fuori lo stesso fucile dicendo "stai cercando questo?" dopodichè spara a Caesar, terrorizzando gli altri tre. A questo punto Ben e Locke si dirigono verso l'altra isola. trova Frank e Sun nella camera di Alex.]] All'arrivo sull'isola, riposano per un momento in banchina. Mentre Locke mette le scarpe di Christian Shephard prima di camminare per l'isola, dice a Ben che egli crede che sia solamente in cerca di perdono per la morte di Alex. Ben non conferma e neppure smentisce questa ipotesi. Camminano verso le Baracche, dove si nota un'ombra alla finestra della vecchia camera di Alex. Dopo aver controllato, Ben scopre che è Sun. Con lei c'è pure Frank, e raccontano a Ben che un uomo chiamato Christian ha detto loro di aspettare qui John Locke, che trovano solo in piedi fuori. Sun mostra a Ben la foto delle reclute della DHARMA nel 1977, e si mostra sorpresa del fatto che Ben non sappia che i loro amici sono stati reclutati dal Progetto DHARMA. .]] Frank warns Sun about listening to a dead man and a murderer, but Sun asserts she would follow them if there's a chance Jin would still be alive. Ben retreats to the secret room hidden in his closet behind the bookcase, where he drains a pool of muddy water in an attempt to summon the Monster. He says aloud, almost as an afterthought to the hole, "I'll be outside." He then goes outside to wait with Sun. Sun says that probably Jack lied about John's death to convince them to return to the Island, but Ben reveals to her that Locke was dead, that he killed him and that he had no idea that Locke would be resurrected; he had never seen the Island perform such a miracle. Frank leaves to return to the Hydra island after failing to convince Sun to come with him. , Locke e Sun fuori dal Tempio.]] The Monster doesn't appear, and Locke tells Ben that they need to go to find it. Ben claims that he does not know where the Monster lives, but Locke tells him that he does. Ben and Sun follow Locke to the Temple walls. Locke then reveals that they are going to be entering through a hole in the earth. They do so, though Sun remains outside. Before Ben enters, he tells Sun that, if she might leave the Island, she should find Desmond and tell him that he is sorry. When Sun asks for what, Ben tells her that Desmond will understand. Meanwhile, Frank arrives back at the Hydra island in the outrigger. He is soon approached by Jed, who warns him that Ilana and a few other survivors have weapons. Frank, cautious, walks into camp, where he is suddenly held at gunpoint by Ilana and Bram. Ilana asks Frank, "What lies in the shadow of the statue?" When Frank is unable to answer, she knocks him out with the butt of her gun, and tells Bram to get everyone else, tell them "it's time," and to tie Frank up, as he's coming with them. è avvolto dal Mostro.]] Once underground, Locke and Ben light torches. Ben tells Locke that he believes that Locke's reasoning was right, and that he is seeking penance for Alex's death. Soon afterward, the ground underneath Ben gives way and he falls into another level of the Temple. Locke tells Ben that he will go get something to help Ben back up, and leaves, ignoring Ben's commands not to. di sua figlia.]] Ben then journeys on, looking at columns covered in hieroglyphs, pausing to observe a stone panel covered in Egyptian-style carvings, which depicts the Monster and a jackal-headed figure (possibly the Egyptian deity Anubis) facing each other. Below the carving is a stone grate angled upwards. Ben hears the trademark noises of the Monster, and witnesses it rise out of the grate in front of him. The Monster surrounds Ben, swirling about him. He is faced with memories of Alex and Widmore, including Alex's death at the hands of Martin Keamy. After showing these visions to Ben, the Monster abates, reappearing moments later in the form of Alex. Ben apologizes to Alex, admitting fault in everything, which she acknowledges. She then pins him up against a nearby column, informing Ben that she is aware of his plan to kill Locke again, and demanding his firm dedication to follow Locke's leadership, or she will "destroy" him. Ben promises, and Alex disappears. Locke calls Ben back to the hole and lowers a vine in order to pull Ben up. Ben reveals that the Monster has let him live. Curiosità Generale *La casa di Ben è nello stesso stato in cui si trovava l'ultima volta in cui era all'interno, quando i mercenari attaccarono... incluso il gioco Risiko su un tavolo cui stavano giocando Locke, Sawyer e Hurley. Note di produzione *Daniel, Jin, Juliet, Miles, Sawyer e Sayid non appaiono in questo episodio. **Hurley, Jack e Kate appaiono solo nella foto di reclutamento DHARMA presa in . **Solo quattro importanti personaggi - Ben, Desmond, Locke e Sun - hanno delle scene proprie, il minimo che si sia mai visto. Infatti, gli unici personaggi che appaiono in questo e nel precedente episodio sono Ben, Locke e Richard. **Per la terza volta nella serie, solo 2 degli originali 14 personaggi appaiono, che sono Sun e Locke. Gli altri furono in , con solo Sayid e Jack e in dove apparvero solo Locke e Sawyer. *La comparsa di Desmond è la prima dopo 6 episodi. Solo Michael non era apparso per tanti episodi di fila in una stagione mentre era parte regolare del cast, sparendo per 7 episodi durante la Seconda stagione. *David S. Lee non è stato accreditato nel comunicato ABC di questo episodio, come interprete del quarantenne Charles Widmore. Lo stesso avviene per il giovane attore che interpreta Ethan nel 1989, al fianco di Ben. *Una scena cancellata dall'episodio è mostrata durante la scena in cui Ben è avvolto dal Mostro per essere giudicato. La Scena riguarda Alex intenta a litigare con il padre approposito di Karl] mentre gli dice di odiarlo. *Per la prima scena tra Ben e Locke vengono usate delle riprese differenti rispetto al precedente episodio "Whatever Happened, Happened". Errori * Danielle has a brief conversation with Ben; in "Solitary" Danielle claimed she had never seen any of the Others, though this could be attributed to the fact that she is insane. ** Also, the pillar of black smoke which Danielle claimed to have preceded Alex's kidnapping was not shown, although it was seen the day she shot the members of her science team. *Charles Widmore was exiled sometime after the Purge, circa 1992, however previously he has stated that he's been looking for the Island for over 20 years. **He said "almost 20 years". It was approximately 16 years. It may have been a figure of speech. Tematiche ricorrenti * il gioco Risiko con il quale Sawyer e Hurley stavano giocando è ancora sul tavolo. * Ben spara a Caesar, e molto probabilmente lo uccide. * Ben rapisce Alex da bambina e decide di tenersela per se. * Osservando Charlie, Ben decide di non sparare a Penny. * Ben spara a Caesar e a Desmond, e minaccia Penelope. * Penelope menziona la poca relazione che ha con il padre her father. * Ben manipola Caesar dicendogli di non conoscere Locke e menziona il fatto che poteva essere già sull'Isola prima dello schianto. * Charles Widmore è a cavallo quando arriva al campo deli "Altri" * Il fantasma di Alex comunica a Ben, che non dovrà permettersi di uccidere di nuovo John Locke, e gli ordina di ubbidire ad ogni suo comando, dato che John Locke è il nuovo leader assoluto dell'Isola Leadership Analisi della Storia * Ben cambia gli ordini ricevuti da Widmore, decide di non uccidere Alex e di lasciare in vita Danielle . * Ben spara a Caesar. * Ben spara a Desmond e tenta di uccidere Penelope. * Alex comunica a Ben che non dovrà più fare del male a John, ma dovrà seguirlo in ogni suo ordine. Riferimenti culturali * Geroglifici: inside the temple, a lot of Egyptian hieroglyphs are seen, being the representation of Anubis with the monster the most important and highlight one. *''Il nostro comune amico. Desmond and Penny name their sailboat after the literary work. *'The Wizard of Oz' - As Locke was packing his shoes before returning to the main island or his "home", he cleaned them off by banging the heels together three times prior to putting them in the bag. *Fiori per Algernon'' by Daniel Keyes, Roots by Alex Haley and Uncle Tom's Cabin by Harriet Beecher Stowe: All of these books are on the bookcase in front of the entrance to the secret tunnel in Ben's house. *''Il prigioniero'' television series is alluded to when Charles Widmore says "I'll be seeing you, boy" to Ben before boarding the submarine to be exiled. The phrase was frequently spoken on the show, which was about a strange island where a man was held captive. Tecniche di narrazione * Ilana e Bram catturano Frank; non sappiamo cosa gli succederà. * Ben doesn't shoot Rousseau when he sees her child, Alex. He later doesn't shoot Penny when he sees her child, Charlie. * In 1988, Ben challenges Charles Widmore to kill baby Alex himself if he wishes it done. Widmore opts to not kill the child, only to have his mercenary, Martin Keamy, kill teenage Alex in 2004. * Widmore claims that one day Ben will have to choose between his daughter, Alex, and the island. This day comes when Martin Keamy holds Alex's life at hand to capture Ben and take the island away. * Ben told Sun she should go inside because he has no control over what was about to come out of the jungle. Then expecting the Smoke Monster, Locke emerges. * Ben attempts to convince Caesar that Locke was not on the plane and is an island native, when he once attempted to convince Locke that he was not an island inhabitant. * Ben gives his "Dead is dead" speech, explaining that he doesn't believe people can walk around after they die, even on the island. Later in the episode, he sees his deceased daughter, Alex. * The pillars and walls in the Monster's lair are covered in many hieroglyphs. * Caesar is shot with the same sawn-off shotgun he found. Riferimenti fra gli episodi * Ben's injuries prior to boarding Ajira Flight 316 are explained. * The appearance of Charlie Hume stops Ben from killing Penny, just as the appearance of a young boy stopped Sawyer from implementing one of his cons. * Inside the monster, a quote from Alex is heard questioning her father about the mercenary team. * When Ben enters his house the risk board game is seen still lying on the table when Hurley and Sawyer were playing three years earlier. *Ben once again summons the monster. * Ben steals Alex from a woman he believed to be insane, just as he claimed. * Inside the monster, Ben sees an image of Alex and Keamy. * Charles Widmore is shown being exiled. * Ben remembers being healed within the Temple. * Ben tells Penny he needs to kill her because her father killed Alex. * Inside the monster, we see flashes of a character's past experiences. * The Monster proceeds to judge a character based on his actions. * Desmond and Penny's yacht is named Our Mutual Friend. Desmond wanted this book to be the last one he read before he dies. * Ben uses the same argument with Caesar against John Locke that Sayid used against him when Ben got caught by the Losties. * Ben tells Rousseau that if she hears the Whispers she should turn around and run the other way. * When Lapidus returns to the Hydra island and confronts Ilana, she asks him a riddle as a sort of password, similar to the Snowman question . * Charles Widmore tells Ben "Just because you're living with them doesn't mean you can't be one of us". This is similar to Isabel telling Jack the meaning of his tattoo: "He walks amongst us, but he is not one of us". * Locke tells Sun "I have some ideas" about how to find Jin; Ben previously told Jack "I have a few ideas" about how to return to the Island. * Ben is surprised by Locke's resurrection, similar to the biblical story of Thomas he told Jack at the church in Los Angeles. * Ben looks up to John in the Temple. This is very similar when Richard and the rest of the Others were looking up to John. Domande senza risposta *Cosa c'è nella cassa che Ilana e Bram cercano di spostare? *Come faceva Christian a sapere che Locke sarebbe arrivato? *Dove va Locke quando se ne va via dalle Baracche? *Qual'è la relazione tra il Mostro e il Tempio? *Perché il Mostro richiede che Ben segua John Locke? *Come sa Locke dove sia il Mostro? *What is Ben's true understanding of resurrection on the Island? **If what he claims is true, what is different about Locke that allowed him to be resurrected? *Qual'è il significato della domanda di Ilana a Frank? *What is the strange drain in the passageway leading from Ben's house? *Perchè Widmore voleva che Ben uccidesse Danielle? *Chi è la donna fuori dall'isola con la quale Widmore ha avuto una figlia? *Perchè Ben mette Caesar contro Locke se poi spara allo stesso Caesar? *Caesar è morto? *Did Widmore order the Purge, and if so what were his reasonings? *Come e perchè Ethan si unisce agli "Altri"?